


3 Paces West

by Squidsy24



Category: Bright Young Things
Genre: 1950s, Boys Kissing, Drinking, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay Bar, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Angst, Nonbinary Character, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidsy24/pseuds/Squidsy24
Summary: Miles serenades Ginger with a song, he is successful
Relationships: Ginger Littlejohn/Miles Maitland
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	3 Paces West

If you went on the corner of 5th and Woodland and followed carefully planned out instructions in 1953 you would discover the setting of this story. The route in question had you travel 3 paces toward the West, turn left down the alley and face the 2nd door on the right. Once there you would, and follow close, knock two slow, one quick, one slow, hold, two quick one slow, followed by one quick, hold, another quick and finally one quick, one slow, one quick. After the knock, you would be greeted by a man who wore a nice suit and would ask you a question. If you answered wrong the door would be closed in your face. Answered correctly you would be escorted into a second room, and after a series of questions and a brief search, you would be welcomed into the big room.

It was a party unlike anything of the decade because, as we all know, the gays know how to party. The room lived up to the title, the big room, it had people whose genders... Well, what even is that? There was a large bar raised on the right side of the entrance and a stage on the left. The middle had various circle tables that could fold up. It had a homely feel, every section of it was we loved by the frequent patrons of the club.

~~~

“Hold still darling I just need to put a little more on,” Miles said to Ginger who was sitting at the dressing room table. Ginger kept his eyes closed but still held a smirk as he spoke “Well you may just have to hold me down.” Miles pulled off the brush slowly and Ginger opened his eyes. He looked up and down at the man taking in the entirety of his outfit. Miles wore high waisted, black, dress pants and a blue, floral shirt, his white leather jacket still hanging up. Ginger held onto his hips a guided the supposed younger (he was not, he was older by 1 year and 10 months) man into his lap. The man looked up at the beauty before him, careful not to mess up any aspect of his make-up or hairstyle. Even though Ginger could not touch Miles could, so his fingertips ghosted over the sides of Ginger’s face. He then whispered “That can be arranged” and pressed a kiss to the man's hair. There was a groan by the short-haired blonde two tables down “Boys we get it your in love now can you quiet down Mary is still doing her set. Also Ginger you’re supposed to be in the audience get out there.” The ginger looked up at the other “Anne’s right Bean, I have a ‘Gift’ I shall receive soon courtesy of you two” He left reached under Miles and lifted him up whilst he stood, causing a small squeak from him. He placed Miles onto the table and kept his arms on the sides of him. He then placed a swift kiss on Miles's lips said “ Good luck out there,” and left the dressing room to join the audience.

~~~

Ginger had done this many times by this point. Miles was a performer and this was the audience. It wasn’t just his show though it was for all of them anyone who wanted to, could act. Miles was often found here, every weekend, 9 pm-12 am, and the audience knew. He was a variety act, singing, dancing, and, if Ginger let him, drag. Both Miles and Ginger knew his effect on the audience, so it had to be addressed who he belonged to. Not that either party-minded.

Ginger was sitting at his table up in the front with his scotch accompanied by Elliot and Lance. Lance commented “So Loverboy, what's he gonna do tonight,” Elliot then said after “ Someone named Eddie Littlejohn?” Ginger turned to them as they laughed and chuckled to himself as well. Then a woman approached the table and sat beside Elliot “well I didn’t see a wig so you boys can keep your tongues in your mouth,” it was Mary. Mary shot Ginger a quick wink causing the man’s brow to furrow. Mary then looked star-struck at the stage. It was Anne sitting at the Piano on stage in one of their dress shirts, sleeves rolled up and their hair tucked under a flat cap. The rest of the jazz band was scattered around the back of the stage all in their own flamboyant outfits. The front of the stage had a microphone stand with a stool beside it.

The set started with the band alone, the lights covering the stage in its entirety. They were playing the song “I Got It Bad And That Ain’t Good” by Oscar Peterson Trio. Anne’s piano alone made Mary nearly fall out of her chair, the outfit only brought her closer to the ground. At the last note, the stage falls dark causing Mary to sit back up and causing Lance to giggle under the cover of his wine glass. After about a minute the stage lights up again but only one person is shown. Before Ginger was Miles, in his same outfit makeup shining as usual. The only odd thing was that he seemed nervous. He had no intro be his words, music falling quickly after “Be Wise. Be fair. Be sure. Be there. Behave. Beware Be wise. Be Smart. Behave my heart.” As the song continued so did Ginger’s desire.

Miles could dance to any song with or without heels and sing most anything with practiced ease. This time however he didn’t gain confidence until the second verse. He sang directly at Ginger and he knew it. Ginger showed his love for Miles everywhere he could as much as he could. He needed to love something and Miles needed to be loved. So keeping himself contained until the end of a set was usually difficult. Especially when Miles paraded around the crowd, to make Ginger jealous but they both knew the game. This time he couldn’t show his love with nothing more than his face, which showed a lot, to say the least. Ginger was frozen and Miles stayed onstage, focused. 

When the song concluded Ginger looked like he was lost in the oceans in Miles' eyes. The singer had to reach out a life preserver and save him. He gave a brief cue to the person on lighting and they then dimmed. Miles walked down the stairs and pulled Ginger up from his chair. His drink spilled and the glass discarded as Miles kissed him hard and grounding. There were hoops and hollers scattered around the room but most were given by Elliot and Lance. Miles then parts and struts back up the stairs. 

~~~

The quartet, as they have been titled by those in the big room, reached home that night in a state. Anne had kept her look and was being dragged into the room on the right by an eager Mary. Ginger and Miles were in the room on the left. Ginger sat on the bed and Miles straddled his legs soon after. Ginger looked up and the man who was loosening his tie, “Did you really have to sing to me today, I thought we were going to have a simple night?” Miles discarded the tie by his right leg and started to unbutton Ginger's collar. Miles leaned in close and whispered, “Why of course dear, it's not every day that we have an anniversary.” Miles kept kissing down Ginger’s neck slowly pushing him down. He then grabbed the man's hands and pushed them above his head and reached for the tie to hold them. Miles made a swift knot and rose to face Ginger “I think you said something about having to hold you down?”

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Songs are:  
> I Got It Bad And That Ain't Good- Oscar Peterson Trio  
> and  
> Too Close For Comfort- Mel Torme, The Marty Paich Orchestra
> 
> also like "Falling in Love Circa 1947" its on Spotify and its the inspiration for this so 
> 
> Wahoo
> 
> *the knock is Morse code btw*


End file.
